The proposed research has three objectives. The first objective is to examine the extent to which gender differences in math performance favoring men may be due to women's vulnerability to negative stereotypes about their math abilities. We have proposed that the timed, evaluative nature of standardized math exams activates a stereotype based self- preoccupation which, when coupled with frustration or difficulty, harms women's math performance. The second objective of the proposed research is to study the effects of time constraints and direction of attention on women's math performance. The final objective is to explore a mediational model for stereotype vulnerability.